Not So Different Vol I
by TisTheEast
Summary: A conversation between Lauren and Michael when Christine is away. FF.N's first L&M fic!


Not So Different vol. I

By: Juliet ) with tons of help from Nic.

Author's Note: This takes place after the episode in December of 2002 when Christine left town despite being engaged to Michael, and ideally will be part of a series of "hidden scenes" concerning Lauren and Michael. To read the full transcript of the episode go here: day/yr/transcripts/older/2002/yr-trans-11-19-02.htm

Disclaimer: I don't own Lauren, Michael, Paul, Christine, or the Young and the Restless. Though, I'd be more than happy to rent Michael for a night or two ;-)

"She'll be back."

She studied him carefully. "You seem pretty certain."

"I am. She will be back. And when she comes back, I'm going to find a way to keep Paul away from her. You see, that's the key. Christine -- Christine and I will be together. Mark my words, Lauren. I will find a way."

"I'm sure you will," Lauren replied giving him a halfhearted smile and a pat on the shoulder. "So I'll leave you to that, champ"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Michael muttered, not bothering to get up to see her to the door. Surely the high and mighty Lauren Fenmore could see herself out.

Granted, she had allowed him to bare his soul for a few moments, and for that Michael was grateful. However, it seemed that baring your soul to Lauren always came with a price. Despite her party girl image, Lauren could pull off the kind of subtle guilt trip that would put even the most overbearing of mothers to shame.

"Michael?"

He didn't have to look up to know she had returned. "Back to shower more of your stellar advice on me?"

"Actually, I forgot my purse," Lauren replied pointing to the green bag on the coffee table.

Michael refrained from rolling his eyes, but just barely. Sure, she forgot her purse. Lauren was anything but scatterbrained. The woman was slick. Everything she did was very carefully calculated, including this purse thing. It was only a matter of time before...

"But since I had all that time to think on the way to my car and back, there's one thing I still don't understand."

"What?" He growled, not caring how harsh he sounded.

"You said you loved Christine..."

"Yes, that's right Lauren, and I'm going to find her and we're going to live happily ever after so you can go back to worrying about what skimpy dress is going to be this season's biggest seller because I'm pretty sure I can handle things from here."

"You said loved Michael. Those were your exact words, 'I loved Christine,'" Lauren sighed, sitting down on the couch.

He leaned forward, growing more impatient by the minute, "And?"

"Do you love her now?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Don't talk around this Michael, this isn't some lawyers' trick."

"You know Lauren, I really wish you wouldn't put words in my mouth."

"Well for your information Mr. Baldwin, I'm not putting words in your mouth. I was merely repeating the words that came out of your mouth."

He stood up. When had she become so infuriating? He had never remembered her being like this before he had left town. Then again, he had never remembered her as much more than the retail heiress who preferred to spend her time singing with rock stars and sending risqué photos of her exes to magazine contests.

"..and it seems to me that you don't love Christine as much as you love the idea of using her to get everything you ever wanted," Lauren finished, now standing as well.

"And since you're such an expert on the subject," Michael said flopping down on the couch. "What do I want Lauren?"

"As much as I think you've forced yourself to believe it, I don't think you want revenge on Paul," Lauren said quietly. "I think you want to be taken seriously, but without having to sacrifice your identity or your past."

Michael raised his eyebrows.

"You want someone who understands you and who isn't going to judge you for what you've done or what you're going to do," Lauren continued sinking down on the couch next to him. "But if you don't find that someone, you're willing to settle."

"Lauren...."

"Just something to think about, okay?" she said, grabbing her purse.

"You've never been fond of Christine, why the sudden concern?" he said, gently taking hold of her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

She shrugged. "Maybe I've decided to put all that aside."

"Right, or maybe there's something you're not telling me."

"What's there to tell Michael? I just call them as I see them, and whatever this is with you and Christine isn't good."

"Well, since you seen to have all the answers, tell me, what ever shall I do Mizzz Fenmore?"

"Kiss me Michael."

Michael instantly let go of her wrist. "What?"

"You heard me," Lauren taking a rather shaky breath. "I want you to kiss me."

"What is this Lauren, some sort of trick? Do you know where Christine is? Or did Paul put you up to this just to prove once and for all that he is the better man?"

"Paul has nothing to do with this so don't you dare drag him into it. And for God's sake, give me a little credit. If I knew where Christine was, I'd tell you. Far be it from me to keep you from her."

"But?"

Lauren closed her eyes, almost mournfully, reaching over to caress his check. She honestly didn't know whether she hated herself more for what she was about to do, or the fact that she was going to enjoy it so much. Leaning forward, she grazed her lips across his just slightly, fully prepared for him to leap off the couch and throw her out of his office.

Michael's reaction however, was neither of shock nor anger. Rather he found himself pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her back.

As Lauren pulled back, trying to collect her thoughts in order to present the point she was trying to prove by this exercise, Michael continued to trail kisses down her neck.

"Michael...." She said, gently taking his face in her hands.

He stared into her eyes, noting their sad beauty, as the sobering feeling of reality began to settle in his stomach.

She knew that he knew, but she had to say it anyways, if only for herself. "If you loved Christine..."

"Please don't," he replied, brushing several stray curls off her forehead.

"I-I should go..."

"You don't have to."

"Yes Michael, I do," she said standing up and making a beeline for the door.

"Lauren?"

She stopped walking but couldn't turn to face him.

"Thank you."

She shook her head, and just kept walking.


End file.
